One Must Wonder
by Death7270
Summary: This will be an on/off mix of diary perspective entries and real time action. Powerful, dark and Alucardish Harry. Very not-for-kids. Have fun reading.
1. HJP Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

_**==Extract from the diary of HARRY JAMES POTTER==**_

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

One must wonder. Would the right course of action to take be the correct one?

My family never had that choice, they had given up the chance to make it by letting another choose for them. And whilst that other had chosen the right course at the time, in hindsight, it cost them not only their lives but almost cost me mine.

[Written Emote: Massive sigh]

Personally when someone asks me if my goal is to win the game. I prefer to say I have set my goal in life as… not to lose. In a game of chess there are only three results (I win, my opponent wins or we have a stale mate). Two out of three is better than striving for a one in three chance.

Truth be told, a fourth and fifth option is also available however they rarely enter the argument, but we either don't finish the game or we never play it.

Personally, I'm not opposed to those extra options, but I would like to at least finish the game. One way or another.

Hmm, I sense a disturbance. Dear diary, we will meet again.


	2. Real Time 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==REAL TIME==_**

Harry rose from his musings and pulled the lid of his coffin open. To his left lay his best friend, lover and confidant, Seras and to his right, curled up into his body, lay Tonks his other best friend, lover and confidant. He groaned as he felt Tonks cup his manhood and curl her fingers around him.

It would be a nice way to wake up, but it had not been that which had disturbed his slumber. Harry scanned the room. His luminescent green eyes searching each and every corner. His gaze settled onto his office chair. A silhouette rippled before forming into the ever menacing Alucard.

The ancient vampire smiled. Any normal person would have probably died on sight at the toothy grin. Harry rolled his eyes, his pupils darkening. A deep foreboding cold seeped into the room. The two girls shivered in their sleep clutching closer to his body.

Harry carefully extricated himself from their warm embrace and looked at his girls. Seras looked so cute asleep. None would have thought the girl, deep down, was a mass murdering psychopath.

He closed the lid and sat in the armchair across from the vampire.

"What can I do for you Alucard?" Harry said pouring a goblet of wine for himself and a chalice of blood for his mentor.

Alucard accepted the brew and sipped as if it was the finest drink in the entire world. It probably was.

"A demon has arisen in the country side south of Portsmouth. Some foolish human thought he could control one of Lucifer's own. He is now possessed and is terrorizing the surrounding shires."

Harry could feel the dark aura building in the room "Lucifer's own, that could only mean one of the lords of hell. All very worthy adversaries." Harry could feel his lust for battle growing within himself.

Alucard smiled "The usual deal then?"

Harry sighed and pulled out 'The Coin', "Heads you go, tails I get to go."

Both watched as the coin lifted out of his outstretched palm. It had been enchanted long ago to be perfectly random, no outside force could alter its result. Not even gravity. It was said to be crafted by Death himself as a tool in end of life wagers. Death knew the end result of all things, but not even he could guess the end result of this coin.

The coin stopped and dropped back in Harry's hand 'Heads'

"Damn it' that's four times in a row you've won. If I did not know better I would think you were cheating... have fun you old bastard."

Alucard faded out of the room, cackling at Harry's outburst. "Maybe next time youngling."

Harry let his anger subside. It had been Integra's idea. One time when Lucifer himself had resurrected in York. Both Harry and Alucard had been dispatched. The battle had been glorious of course, most of it had consisted on Harry and Alucard fighting each other over who would get a crack at the demon. Neither had won and in the ensuing confrontation Lucifer had been vaporized (or his host at least, the real demon would have been a different matter). Over 100 square miles had been decimated, luckily no one other than the possessed and ghouls had died but the area was like hell on earth.

No amount of exorcisms or holy water could reclaim the land it was beyond dead it was like the earth had become mutated with dark energy. It had taken more than a year to seal the land and apperate it into the void. Since then when any grade 'A' monster came a calling Alucard and Harry had to abide by 'The Coin'.

The room abruptly warmed as slender fingers caressed his body. Tonks was at his feet working her way up his body. While Seras hands pulled him into a bear strength hug from behind forcing him to sit back into the arms chair.

"Lost again did we." She whispered into his ear. Her teeth grazing the skin.

"Don't worry we will make it up to you" Tonks giggled pulling down his boxers and using her mouth for purposes other than talking.

Harry felt himself falling backwards into the arm chair as Seras kissed and cuddled. She straddled his waist and Tonks mouth was replaced with Seras hot wet snatch. Tonks continued to use her lips and tongue until he expelled forth into Seras.

Sated, he gave a few final thrusts that pushed Seras over the edge. Tonks came a few moments later using her own fingers, overly turned on by the display.

Harry sat and pulled both girls to him. It was slightly cramped but with a girl each side he was extremely happy to just sit there and wait for Alucard's triumphant return.


	3. Walters Files

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==WALTER'S Files==_**

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

When Harry was but a babe his parents were killed by a dark lord called Voldemort. This evil had wreaked havoc on the magical community of Britain for nearly 15 years. He [Voldemort] had been smart, but by over using the dark arts he had tainted his soul and gone insane (a common occurrence when using such magics). Thus when a prophecy had spelled his demise he had used all his resources to track down and kill the Potters only to be vanquished when his killing curse (spell) struck and rebounded off the innocent babe Harry James Potter.

Sadly his parents had perished and after that night Harry had been sent to live with his Aunt, a vengeful woman who despised her sister (Harry's mother) but thankfully instead of holding onto the child like she had been instructed, she shipped Harry off to a distant relative. This relative turned out to be one, Sir Integra Wingate's Hellsing.

The moment he was carried in the door Harry was inundated with all the Hellsing presence. Spirits and tormented souls trapped in the walls of the manor left over from past battles and magic saw the magical child as a vessel to escape.

Being exposed to so much negative energy triggered the dark magic already present in his body. A residue Voldemort had left trying to kill Harry, a mark on not just forehead (his scar) but on his magical core. Causing it to go into a flux and in a fit of accidental magic Harry absorbed the hidden fragment of Voldemort's aka Tom Riddle Jr's soul.

Harry woke at age 2 with all the memories of over 40 years of life as the most evil and feared man since Grindelwald (another dark lord). It was many more months later that Harry reasserted his dominance over his mind.

Integra who at the time of Harry's birth was only 14 cared for him as if he was a little bother. She raised him, with the help of myself until he was old enough to care for himself. Thankfully Harry looked up to his distant cousin. And while it took some time to discern what were himself and the other selves, he did it. At age 8 he began doing feats of magic that would rival even Merlin and by 10 with all he knew, he choose his path in life.

With the accumulated dark knowledge of a lifetime Harry renounced the magical world as old fashioned, prejudiced and simply stupid. He would live in the 'muggle' (non-magical) lands and fight real evil for the Hellsing organization. It was at this time that he met Seras. Saved (and turned) by Alucard. Together they began to be mentored by the ancient vampire in the 'true ways' (even I do not know what that monster has or will teach them).

Harry was a natural and picked up the arts of combat quickly. He was no vampire but he could do magic, magic to imbue him with strength and skills. Harry delved into the dark arts with great gusto. He unleashed a demon within him to rival even Alucard.

When his Hogwarts (the britich magical academy) letter arrived he destroyed it, when another arrived in its place he sent back a signed magical oath that he would not be attending Hogwarts for his education. He enrolled in a distance education course with Bubaxtons (a french magical academy) lest someone try to coerce him further.

It was a thrilling time for myself and those whin the Hellsing manor. Destroying monsters, saving damsels in distress, training and creating 'the deal'. When he was 13, Harry met a most interesting person while walking the streets of London. Tonks; was gorgeous. We had been out shopping when the witch, a recent graduate of Hogwarts, crash landed on his head.

She was in her first week of Auror (a magical police officer) training and had fallen 7 stories off a building. It was like fate that they met. She promised she would make it up to him and left him her contact details on a napkin. A week later they were chatting it up in an ice-cream parlor. She had flunked out of Auror training because of the fall and was now seeking a new career. Harry invited her back to Hellsing manor under the pretense that he required a magic tutor since he was not attending Hogwarts. Seras and Tonks hit it off right away. Tonks was about 5 years Harry's senior, as Seras was 8.

3 years later after one of the most horrific battles I had ever seen Harry partake, he collapsed. No amount of rage or berserk fury could keep him going. He was exhausted. Seras and Tonks took turns comforting him in the ensuing weeks.

Once recovered Seras tried to keep up with the pace Harry set for himself.

In a fit of vampiric blood lust she decimated an entire legion of ghouls. Alucard was so proud. But Harry sensed her inner self crying out. Seras did not mind killing but when she lost control she instinctually began to enjoy it. That scared her.

Harry loved the slaughter much like Alucard did. But where Alucard was driven by an insane need to defeat all in his way. Harry preferred to match his skill and improve himself against the best. Seras however was a vampire, blood, death and destruction came very naturally too her. But Seras wanted to hold onto her humanity. And while on one level she enjoyed the killing, on another she wished it to stop. Sensing this Harry apperated to her side wrapped her in his arms and magically dispatched all those that remained around them.

_[What I write now I can only infer. But I have had great experience with vampires in my long life.]_

With no targets to fight Seras focused on Harry. Instinctually his power was appealing, his strength showed her he was a worthy male. She attacked him and Harry stuck her down. His bestial side coming to the surface. Seras saw this as a sign of dominance in her vampire blood lust and tried to reassert her power. To the inner Seras, a normally subservient girl, Harry looked like a god, a powerful male, strong, independent and virile. Seras attacked and Harry subdued her pushing her to the ground. Surrounded by corpses and the blood of the fallen it looked like the perfect nest for a vampire queen.

Seras struggled but when her vampiric side knew she was no match she let Harry dominate her. She kissed him and began to strip her 'Alpha' male. I watched from the shadows as Harry lost his virginity along with Seras. They fucked and mated for hours. Their bed was a bloody battlefield and by the end of it Seras had regained her sanity, but instead of getting upset or running away she embraced him. She was his and he could do whatever he wanted to her. They returned that evening covered in blood and fluids.

Theirs and others.


	4. Seras Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

_**==Extract from the diary of SERAS VICTORIA==**_

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

I felt quiet full, for one reason and another. After that day I did not care if I lost control. I even began to embrace it. It made for great sex too. In bloodlust I was 10 times stronger, faster and generally better. I could drain my prey in seconds, blood or Harry's fluids. Deep down I knew who I was and I knew that Harry would protect me for all time.

It was only 6 months later that Tonks joined our bed. Unable to resist she had attacked us one evening. Trying to take command. Tonks a Metamorphmagus which is descendant from a creature called a Vulpecula 'little fox' an Asian demon that can change form to suit its needs. Metamorphmagus are rare and in truth have no gender most tend to identify a female. But they all have an animatistic streak descendant from the Vulpecula.

Tonks saw Harry as her master, he protected her and guarded her. Even though several years divided them in age. All she could feel was an innate attraction to him. like I did. She wanted him. This did not go over too well with me. I saw myself as Harry's mate and struck out at Tonks. Tonks turned into her true Vulpecula form and fought back. I let my vampiric side loose, fueled by blood lust I sized up this new opponent. We began clawing at each other. Evenly matched.

Harry had enough and forced both of us to the ground. I hissed at him while Tonks writhed like a cornered animal. Using his strength he pinned both of us down by the neck to the bed. He asserted his dominance and we both cowed at his presence.

I felt deep inside my animal-like core (and I know Tonks did too), that Harry was my master. At once we both become doe eyed and fearful of his reprisal, he began to finger fuck us together at the same time. He took his time and brought us pleasure and release. Next, after making sure we knew that neither was better than the other. He took Tonks. Their passion lasted for hours, her hair changing vibrantly a thousand times. When she was spent. Harry took me.

Early next morning Harry left us curled up together on the bed. He looked quite sated.


	5. Real Time 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==REAL TIME==_**

Alucard appeared beside him as he left the room, closing the door Harry turned to look at him.

Normally Harry may have felt some rivalry between him and his mentor. But he knew the old vampire had no sexual wants with either of his women. Seras was more a daughter to him than anything else but he had given Harry permission many years ago.

To be exact, Alucard had given permission for him to mate her the moment he had brought her home.

Harry had looked upon the poor girl's naked form (without lust, being just 10). She had been recovering from the trauma and 'the change', the Hellsing staff cleaning her body of blood and bits.

"A fine harem you have started" Alucard chuckled

Harry smiled "Only need one more to match your three"

"Ah, I may have had 3 wives but my harem contained many hundred. They are now all kept with me" He said patting his stomach, a sure sign that he had consumed them and made them into familiars "I may have to visit them all after that sight." He chuckled again before fading.

Harry smiled and then went to the kitchen, and realized all too late, when Integra also seeking breakfast entered, that he was naked.


	6. Real Time 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==REAL TIME==_**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She stated bluntly.

Unfazed, Harry simply walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of pineapple juice. She had seen him naked many times before. She had raised him like she was an older sister rather than a mother figure. She had also walked in on him several time pleasuring one or both of his girls. She would never think of her desk in the same way again.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked.

"Your cock" she said sitting down with a bowl of porridge.

Harry walked over and gave her a hug, pushing a certain bit of his anatomy against her scantily clad nightdress covered body. "Awe cuz (cousin) you need to get laid, repeatedly."

Integra shivered. With lightning fast reflexes she grabbed his manhood and squeezed. Harry bucked into her hand and to his credit did not scream.

"You know" he groaned "that's not lube your feeling"

She released and wiped her hand furiously on the tablecloth. "Never do that again."

Harry smirked, "You know Alucard has a much bigger dick than me, I'm sure he could, smash through that impenetrable fortress between your legs."

"I know, for my 21st he tormented me for a month with visions of Mina's first time with him. Walter though I had wet the bed."

Harry chuckled. Pouring a glass pine juice for him and second glass for her.

"For a virgin you really know a few things" sipping his drink

"I'm not really" Harry gaged spraying juice out his nose. "Sure I'm still in-tacked down here" patting her lap "But Alucard has tormented me with enough visions and sensations over the years that I know what it's like intimately." Harry retook another mouthful "Besides, I enjoy a good ass fucking every now and then" Harry began to choke.

Integra frowned at her ward "Oh grow up."

Harry regained some composure "Anal? Really?"

"Yep, my little munching. Nothing like being pounded by one or two burly men. Still a virgin as far as vampires go."

"I've never seen you with anyone?"

"Every now and then I go to a special club. Purely physical pleasure. The hired help there know what's expected and Alucard keeps a close watch on my chastity. Those who don't follow the rules have lost bits and pieces over the years" Harry could imagine what Alucard would have done to those foolish men.

"Any other things you've been keeping from me?" He asked

"I prefer big, muscular men. I have an exacting standard of no less than 8 inches. Gay bareback porn gets me off. I also don't mind the occasional nubile girl. If Tonks ever came available I may indulge."

Shaking his head, his entire world changing as she spoke. "Any more skeletons" he regretted asking that question.

"My favourite form of torture is rape. I have a 11 inch strap on, ribbed, that I use when needed. A man writhing in pain beneath me really gets my juices flowing. A man within me from behind also goes well in such situations."

Harry tried to force the images from his mind and was failing.


	7. Integra Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==Extract from the diary of SIR INTERGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING ==_**

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

After this mornings incident I have begun to think if I should tell him the truth of how he actually came into my care.

Not even Walter knows the whole truth of the matter and has only been told the Harry was given up by his Aunt and placed into my care. I wonder if I should tell him first before Harry.

After the whole attempted coup detat I was placed in the dungeon bellow the tower of London until my innocence could be determined. I did not know when or even if I would be released. And so I lay restlessly on my too small a bunk.

* * *

Suddenly a soft 'pop' reverberated around the room. With practiced flawless ease I grabbed the silver knife from the table and brought it up against the 'sudden' intruder. Amazingly the man moved under my 'weapon' and brought his hand down on my face forcing me to sit.

In my rush to secure some sort of dominance over the situation I had once again brough the knife up against the neck of the man.

"Who AND what are you" I had asked, pressing the knife firmer against the skin, a single droplet of blood forming along the blades edge.

"I, sir Intergra, am Sirius Black, sex god Auror supreme AND I am a wizard." The man moved into light enabling me to see his face more clearly. An youngish man in his late 20's or early 30's.

"Wizards. I have not had the displeasure of meeting your kind in years. You live in your world and leave ours alone. What do you need?"

"Sir Integra, if you would remove the knife I think I can answer your questions better."

I eyed the man warily, his eyes body moved with to much grace, she doubt the knife posed any real threat to him and he could have probably disarmed her with ease. "Proceed" I had stated, dropping the knife to the table.

"Last night your troops attacked this very building, killed all the vampires including a master vampire going by the name 'Incognito'." The man sat down on the room's only chair and levelled his gaze at me. "Successful yes, but you lost all your troops and are now considered a traitor to queen and country."

"That is my problem, not yours." I had snapped that out without moderating my anger trying to cover my outburst I lit my last cigar "Continue"

"Last night in the magical world a great dark wizard attacked one of the oldest and most powerful families in our world, the Potters. We know for a fact that he was Incognito's master. His goal was to draw attention away from events in our world. By having Incognito attack here publicly, he not only drew your attention but succeeded in drawing out our Aurors, our police/military if you will. Thus he met little resistance when attacking the Potters home."

I had to hold up my hand for him to stop "Why would these, OR-RAHS become involved in our affairs? We have never encountered them before."

"Incognito was using dark magic, form from Africa I believe. When magic of such magnitude if sensed Aurors become involved for two reasons. One, to combat the dark forces. And two too cover up the incident."

"Why were they not involved last night?"

"Your, um, man dealt with the threat. Our Aurors simply watched. The magical properties of the fight were not made public and so they did not need to get involved further. As I'm sure you know, the public thinks it was a failed attempt by terrorists to kill the queen. And that your organisation was the terrorists. The collateral damage around the city has been officially stated to be random bombing."


	8. Real Time 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==REAL TIME==_**

Intergra was disturbed from her musings at the sound of Alucard returning from his mission.

She had made it a point that he was no announce his return lest he simply wander off to his coffin and indulge in his past conquests and leave her waiting for his report.

She now made it specific. Once you have finished your mission you will report to me immediately upon your return to the manor and YOU will announce your presence before entering my presence.

The reason for the last part was he took great fun in return at inappropriate times. When she was on the toilet, in the bath, with guests etc.

Today he announced his presence by shooting the weather vane off the roof again. She watched the crumpled piece of metal fly past her window and crash in the bushes below.

"I have returned my master." He said phasing into the room.

She rolled her eyes at his attire. He wore a safari suit and helmet and carried Rip van Winkle's rifle.

"Did you have to announce your presence like that."

"You were not specific enough my master do you wish me to simply knock."

"Yes, just knock on the door."

"Very well I shall do that next time then"

Intergra face palmed and sat back at her desk closing her diary. "Report!"

"It was not one of lucifer's own but a lesser demon, a pit fiend with no human name and no real power. It made numerous ghoul like hellspawn that took the longest to deal with since they remained even after I had destroyed their master."

"Casualties?"

"20 or so villages turned before I arrived, 4 wounded afterwards and one of ours got a splinter"

Intergra focused on the vampire "A splinter, where?"

"In the eye, from an explosion."

"Will he be ok?"

"He is in the infirmary as we speak"

"Good good" Integra said nodding

"It was about 4 foot long."

"Alucard, has he lost his eye."

"No, just his head" The monster laughed as he faded back to the dungeons.

Integra called the infirmary and confirmed that one of the solders had recived a head trauma but would be fine, he was in shock as Alucard had saved him from the flying piece of 2 by 4 by shooting it an inch from his face.

Intergra groaned after hanging up. She cursed herself for giving up cigarettes at a time like this.


	9. Integra Diary 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==Extract from the diary of SIR INTERGRA FAIRBROOK WINGATES HELLSING ==_**

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

I remember I leaned back against the wall. Drawing deeply on my cigar savouring the taste. A smile crossed me face.

"With almost all the Aurors in the Muggle... non-magical world" He corrected at my frown "no one was able to respond to the attack on the Potters" He hung his head "They were killed, all but their one year old son. Harry."

Curious I asked "What of the dark wizard?"

"He was killed in the attack, it seems that Lily, the boy's mother used the power of love to stop him killing Harry. That is old and very powerful blood magic. The boy lives."

Tired of this irrelevant banter I desired things to move along "Why have you come here, my vampire and your dark wizard are dead, why bother telling me all this." I narrowed my eyes at the man "Surely if that was the end of it, no wizard would have bothered with a Muggle, even a Muggle like me."

"You are very shrewd." He said "A man who betrayed the whereabouts of the Potter to the dark lord is on the run. He is not too far from here and I will track him down. However he was informed of the childs location. A leader of the Light side, if you will, Albus Dumbledore placed the child against his mothers direction with his Aunt. I went to see them and found the child was about to be locked in the cupboard under their houses stairs. I read their minds, the child was unwanted. I gave them the option and they gave him to me, I am Harry's godfather by right but I do not think I will survive this hunt I am on.

"Today when I went to take Harry to his closest blood relatives I discovered that they were among those killed during the vampire attack. His uncle and aunt and their child were killed when the vampire Incognito summoned the demon set. Harry's godfather is in magical prison, for crimes i fear he is innocent. While Lilly wished he never go to her sister it had been his only avenue. Alas that avenue is closed and another was found."

"Again, what has this to do with me?" I snuffed out the cigar out.

"Do you know who your mother is?"

"No, she died when I was born."

"Her maiden name was Mina, Wingates Potter. Sister to Harry's fathers father. You are his first cousin once removed. And only remaining blood relative. And now named godmother of Harry."

I desperately wanted a cigar, cigarette, pipe for god's sake. He waved his hand, a long stick moved gracefully. On the table a fresh box of my preferred cigarillos appeared.

"It appears that Incognito was also tasked with killing you. All Potters were to die. And while your branch of the family has little magic you would still be a target for his wrath."

"What do you need of me?" Lighting a new cigar.

"Harry needs a home, away from magic. A place to raise him without the pressures our world would place on him."

"Named godmother, I never met the people."

"You did, only once, your memories were obliverated, removed. Do you accept?"

I paused to think. "Yes"

He spread his arms and revealed a small bundle curled up in his leather jacket. Carefully he handed the bundle over to me. I scrambled to snuff out my smoke.

Carefully I peeled back the blanket and revealed the babe, a nasty lighting shaped scar marred his brow.

It was the first time I saw him this child that would come to rival Alucard.

The man stood and looked at me "I thank you, as would our whole community thank you for your kindness. He is a hero." A soft pop announced his exit.


	10. Tonks Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

_**==From the journal of N. TONKS==**_

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

It's becoming more and more difficult to hide things from the rest.

I don't mind sharing, never been one to worry about that but I do like some private time. I know Seras is keeping a diary and Harry has one as well but I've never been on for such things and only in the past month have I decided to try and keep a Journal of what's been happing to me.

(I don't have the patience to keep a proper day to day diary.)

Life here at Hellsing is great. Harry and Seras are great. I was so jealous of her at first but she and Harry have accepted me on a level that makes me not want to care.

It's weird at times. I mean Seras has got the ghost of her first vampiric kill somewhere inside her and she makes an appearance every now and then.

I had been there when the Nazis had attacked, saw them wipe out most of the Hellsing house guard and then bore witness to that prick Major attempt to trick Alucard into reintegrating tainted blood. Alucard had consumed the blood and he had faded for about half a day but because he knew what soul he was looking for he came back with the help of Harry.

Harry had been exhausted and both Seras and myself and had taken turns comforting him as he recovered. He had been magically drained trying to save the citizens of muggle [mundane] London. He must have killed at least 300 real vampires on his own.

I had been at his side casting blasting hexes and bludgeoning curses at anything with a swastika.

Seras had been left to guard the manor and that had gone to shit when a nasty piece of work called Zorin stormed the grounds. Seras had been stationed on the roof and had taken out one of the few zeppelins that had been missed in Brazil.

Apparently, I was told, she had gone berserk after the Hellsing guard were wiped out. Seras went on the offensive and ripped Zorin a new one but did not kill the enemy vampire. Seras had taken a leaf out of Harry's book. Seras broke the woman, ripping bits of her tattooed flesh off her bones and making her watch while she ate every bit. Seras eventually absorbed the Nazi and made her part of herself.

It was during this process that it was realised that Zorin was being controlled by the major (and thus let us save the others). Sure she still was a Nazi and though all Jews should be eradicated and that Hitler was a good person at heart. But she was not Evil. She had been made into that by the Major.

To tell the truth Zorin was like the love child of Alucard and Harry. Evil with a heart of blood covered gold. And I will admit I had been sceptical of all this but Alucard had come and explained it at dinner once, about familiars and souls.

After that bastard mother fucker of a battle, things really changed. Many things. Less than 6 months later I was Harry's lover. I still feel guilty having attacked Seras but Zorin had formed from the shadows and had stopped me from harming anyone. Harry had declared his love for both of us and had bedded me there and then along with Seras.

As I look back from that time till now I see how things may have turned out. Harry is becoming darker and darker, he was never a person of the light as Headmaster Dumbledore once told the assembly at school. No Harry was a demon, a person like Alucard (or at least becoming like him). His methods may be evil, but evil suffers in the end so it's a twisted sort of good.

Their [Harry's and Alucard's] approach may gruesome and gore filled and I will admit I have taken to following their style in battle. But ripping out a serial killers heart now, save lives in the future. It ridiculous just sending them to prison for life. It's easier to just kill them. Saves tax payer too.

Though we mostly kill ghouls and vampires. Alucard and Harry have on occasion made some of England's most evil mortals disappear.

I myself have ripped the balls off a paedophile in central park and made him eat them. Seras also has a penchant for rapists and child abusers. I will have to ask her why one day.

Integra does not approve of us getting involved with muggle [mundane] crimes but has never said to stop. I've heard from some of the men in the Hellsing guard discussing what Integra once did to a traitor but it was only a rumor and I don't hold much faith in it as I cannot belive she would get that close and personal wile torturing.

I shudder to think what that woman would actually do to such a person [traitor].


	11. Walters Files 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**_==WALTER'S Files==_**

**_(-) Notes_**

**_[-] Reference_**

* * *

The Hellsing family has increased quiet drastically since the battle with the "last battalion".

The household more than tripled overnight at the cost of almost every solider in the barracks.

After the attack in Rio, Alucard, Seras and Harry had travel down into the Brazil jungle. Together they launched a small scale strike on the Nazi base destroying most of their zeppelins.

Harry had given us some warning from feeling the ether and intent of the attack. When the Nazi's retaliated and attacked London Harry had been waiting with a large detachment of the Hellsing Guards and subdued the majority of the Nazi forces within the hour.

The hunter Rip van Winkle had been captured along with the werewolf Hans by Alucard as they tried to board an aircraft carrier 'The Eagle' off the coast. Alucard had been dispatched when Harry had read the mind of one of the Nazi soldiers during the attack on the Brazilian base.

It was later discovered that the robotic vampire chips had been controlling their minds. Locating the doctor I personally forced him to remove the devices from most of the reaming Nazi troops. He is now in a cell beneath the Tower of London.

The vampire known as Zorin had gone toe to toe with Seras at the manor. Seras had defeated her quite gruesomely and had absorbed her into herself, making the Nazi a familiar.

Difficulty arose when Alucard, greedy as ever returned from the Eagle and absorbed every speck of blood after having been told it was tainted with the wereboy Schrödinge. Alucard had reappeared a few hours later holding the warrant officer by the scruff of the neck.

A weeks later, a free Hans took the boy and together they set off to find Han's pack in the woods off northern Russia. I believe Harry believed he was related to a werewolf called Fenrir.

Rip chose to stay with us and once the chips were removed she became semi-human. Physically immortal, she no longer needs blood to survive. She spends most of her time tending to the armoury with me and I have grown quiet fond of the woman.

Alexander who had been part of the fight in London along with the Iscariot forces was severely wounded and 90% of the 13th order had perished. When he returned to Rome he was excommunicated for working with Hellsing. The Iscariot forces were disbanded most of the remaining committed ritual suicide in disgrace. The killers Hinkle and Yumie ran off to Asia and to my knowledge are now hunting Chinese vampires freelance. I have not heard word of them since.

Alexander unable to die moped around France hunting more out of habit. Eventually he made his way to us at Hellsing in what I believe was a chance for a final fight with Alucard or Harry that would finish him off for good. Harry somewhere along the way had found him.

Integra told me in confidence that she assumed the ex-paladin saw the orphan as a way of redemption or something to that effect.

I am still not sure why she let him stay. A catholic no longer, he placed his faith in God alone and not the church. Harry and he became great friends. Alucard would repeatedly try to aggravate the priest into fighting. Though riled to the point of mass murder Alexander had promised Integra not to engage in any conflicts with the vampires of Hellsing. That did not stop them showing off on the firing range. Nor the pranks. Blessing the walls of Alucard's room so he could not leave without extreme pain. Alexander, falling through a void 3 stories and breaking most of his bones in his legs. Etc. and so forth.

Seras was, at first, resistive to the idea but when it became apparent he was no longer trying to kill them they hit it off. She even got him to swap his cassock for a bright Hawaiian shirt once. Harry, Seras and Tonks would spend hours listening to him tell stories from his life.

I assume that since Alucard never or very rarely spoke of the past it must have been a rare insight to them hearing of times I can recall happening when I was a boy. I'm sure I even found Sir Integra listening in from time to time.

I had to increase the staff of the manor and then came the hunt for new soldiers for our ranks. It has been a bit hit an miss with a lot of them, since we needed the numbers fast and could not be as selective as we wanted.

Many were atheists and most were not as religious as we would have liked. Not being biased but when dealing with undead it helps when the soldiers are holy warriors. Non-believers tend to die quicker.


End file.
